passion
by Faye the Rubypassion
Summary: love


Seto kaiba and Andreas Faye  
  
The flame that got involved  
  
Well it was the morning of Faye's big interview with Kaiba corporations and there head boss Seto the big man himself. She stood in the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was back in a braid and her blouse pressed lightly in a baby blue and a navy skirt and semihighheeled shoes.  
  
Faye: well not bad for an interview.  
  
Faye grabbed her key and went to her car and got in she drove to the head coorperations building and stopped in the parking lot and looked at the building. She walked in to main ground floor entrance and strait to the receptionist desk.  
  
The receptionist: Hello mama can I help you? Faye: Yes, Seto is waiting to interview me.  
  
The receptionist nodded and looked down at her book and looked for the appointment and found it then pointed to the 2nd elevator and told me to take it to the 6th floor.  
  
Faye: thank you The receptionist: no trouble dearly  
  
She took the elevator to the 6th floor and got off and walked the 5th door on my right and knocked.  
  
Seto from a distance: come in  
  
She opened the door a walked in to the massive office and looked around it had everything a desk a sofa and hot tube the works.  
  
Faye: Nice place.  
  
Seto walks out his chest bare and his hair wet and his pants still on. He walked up behind Faye and waited. She turned and gasped for air he had started her. He looked her up the down and smiled with approval.  
  
Seto: so you are Faye McKenna. Faye (looks at his sarcastically): Yes I am Faye  
  
He came close to her and she looked up at him her arms crossing over her chest and she sighed. He laughed and smiled then put his hands on her shoulder. She picked his hand up and dropped them to his slides.  
  
Faye: I am her for the job sir. Seto: Call me Seto Faye smiled and looked at him. He looked at her and then suddenly he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her .She winced in pain and under swiped his legs causing him to fall on his back and release her arm. She got up and turned around pinning him down to the ground and looked at him.  
  
Seto: well you're good at defense as well as offense. Faye: of course I learned early to take care of my self.  
  
She had him under her and he seemed to like it that ways she got up and dusted her skirt and dress top off and turned to him. Seto looked at her and smiled then he crossed his arm and she placed her strait down and waited.  
  
Seto: You're hired and you can start tomorrow. Faye: thank you sir and I will see u tomorrow.  
  
Faye turned and left the office her purse in hand and a smile on her face. She walked to the elevator a stopped to think.  
  
*Inside Seto office *  
  
Seto type in to his email on his main computer and look at another letter from the mysteries girl called Andrea's night.  
  
Seto: hmmmmmm... Well she wants to met with me in person and say to wear some thing dangerous.  
  
Seto looked down at his watch and sighed it was only 2 more hours until he would met this dark and sensual angel that seemed to steal his passions.  
  
*2hours later at club sapphire rise the night club not far from his office*  
  
club bouncer: Hello Seto come on in. Tender: Hey Seto good you came come and take a seat. *seto sits at the bar his hand on the bar he wears a purple suit and looks around *  
  
Tender: don't worry she'll be here in a sec.' Seto: who will? Tender: you'll see. *on the dance floor is a big crowd out off the crowd come the mysterious Andreas her hair braided she wears Black leather pants and a short white shirt.*  
  
Andrea's night: well well Seto Kaiba the head man of the cooperation.  
  
*Seto looks at the girl and gives a slight smirk* Seto: yeah I am Seto Kaiba. Andrea's night: good then follow me hotshot.  
  
*seto raise a brow and gets up as Andrea's grabs her drink and walks to her corner in the club*  
  
Seto: okay now tell me why you email me? Andrea's night: because you're the kind of guy I want.  
  
Seto raise his brow and looks at her and pins her in the corner and she smirks and grabs the back of his neck and kiss his lips. Seto breaks the kiss with a light pant and looks at this dark angle.  
  
Seto: wow... Andrea's night: Hmmm not to bad.  
  
Seto grabs Andrea's waist and kiss her hard a relentless. She looks at him and closes her eyes with a slight moan in pleasure. 


End file.
